


Cuddle Pile? Complete -  Dream SMP

by Clingyassbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha GeorgeNotFound, Alpha Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddle Pile, Is not finished, Omega Sapnap, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Tommyinnit, Omegablade, Other, Poly dt, Poly dt supremacy, They live in a packhouse, Tommy knocks himself out, Will add on to this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clingyassbitch/pseuds/Clingyassbitch
Summary: They cuddle after Tommy knocks himself out Lmao
Relationships: no ships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Cuddle Pile? Complete -  Dream SMP

Writers block is a bitch-

A/B/O Dynamics

Tommy,Techno,Sapnap,Karl,Niki,Quackity and Purpled are Omegas, Wilbur,Phil, George,Dream Sam,Eret Are Alphas

Tommy is running after Tubbo and Tubbo goes through a door frame that He can barely fit through and Tommy hits his head off the doorframe. Tommy falls backwards and lands on his back"aOof" As Tubbo turned back, he started to realise that Tommy wasn't standing up anymore,Instead, he was on his back. Of course, Tubbo being the kind person he is, went back to check on Tommy to see if he had injured himself, After Tubbo had checked if he was okay he tried to pick him up, but when he put his hand under Tommy's back, his face contorted into a face of pain showing that Tommy was, infact, injured. As Tubbo got Tommy to look up at him, the first thing he noticed was that his face was not contorted in pain anymore,instead he was nearly unconscious or semi-comatosed? He couldn't tell.

Tubbo figured that it would be better for Tommy's back if he was laying on something soft instead of something hard, like the floor. As he realised this, he had an Idea to let Tommy lay on him, so he wasn't in pain anymore.It proved pointless as Techno walked into the hallway as he tried to lift Tommy onto His lap. "What.?. What happened?" "H-He hit his head off the doorframe when he was running after me-" "Mk..we should probably move him to somewhere softer so his back will hurt less when he wakes up." Techno picked Tommy up bridal style,almost effortlessly, if the way his face said anything, Tubbo could tell he was trying to keep his arms away from his back, to not hurt Tommy further than he already was.

Just as Techno and Tubbo started walking towards the living room,where there was sure to be blankets and cushions, Phil and Wilbur just had to get home. They weren't expecting to meet the two eldest in the living room, but here they were. "Why are you carrying Tommy, Techno?" "I found him passed out in the hallway" "Lay him down on the couch, Wil, go get some blankets and cushions, if he was passed out he most likely hurt himself,again." 

As soon as Wil was gone,he was back with the blankets. Techno passed Tommy to Wil so he could put the blankets down in a way that Tommy was used to and comfortable with, "Put him down in the middle." was what left Techno's mouth without thinking,after all, Omegas were known to be protective over their pups.That didn't surprise to two eldest but the fact that Techno started coddling Tommy did,in fact,surprise them. It was obvious that Techno wouldn't be moving for a while as Tommy curled around him,like a koala.

The two alphas felt a need to protect the two as they were cuddling in the center of the room,because of this, Phil has sat next to Where Techno s head was and Wilbur had started coddling them both from Tommy's other side.As he sat on the blankets close to Tommy's leg he had tensed up because his leg moved, showing that he was no longer unconscious,just sleeping,but he could have a concussion. However, he couldn't rest yet because Tubbo would probably be standing there for a few hours,feeling Insecure and left out."M'Cmere" he had said to Tubbo, that alone was enough for him to crawl into the cuddle pile.

~A few hours later~  
Techno had been startled awake by a soft clicking noise.It wasn't Repetitive like most people would think it was.It only occurred once.He should of been able to tell that a picture had been taken but he was drowsy after only just waking up. Once Techno had fully opened his eyes and his sight wasn't blurry anymore, Quackity,Sapnap,Dream and George were invading his vision. Quackity was holding a camera up as if he had just took a picture of them all cuddling while Sapnap was peering over his shoulder,looking into the camera. Dream and George were sat on the counter in the kitchen, watching the Omegas take a picture of Techno,Wilbur,Tommy,Tubbo and Philza cuddling. 

They were soon to realise that they were caught.


End file.
